


Why Can't This Be Love (Mature Endings to Chapters)

by shanisafan



Series: Why Can't This Be Love [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: I like my stories to be all audience available, so these are here separate for our older fans. Enjoy!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Why Can't This Be Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565587
Kudos: 94





	Why Can't This Be Love (Mature Endings to Chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the mature ending to Chapter 6: Never Ever Felt So Much from the story Why Can't This Be Love. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479661/chapters/51814210

“What’s wrong?”

“You want the random guy’s number?” He stepped close, took hold of Eddie’s hand and plopped a small note in his palm. “Have it.” Then grabbed the dirty plates taking them toward the kitchen.

“Rich…” Eddie put the paper on the coffee table and followed his friend. “I won’t actually contact him.”

“You can do whatever you want.” He may as well be chatting with a wall.

“Seriously, are you actually mad?”

Richie forced on a smile as he washed the dishes. “Nope. If you want to go on a date with this stranger, it’s not my problem.” 

Annoyance was pushing into the angry territory. “Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?” 

“Stupid!”

“I’m not stupid!” They were moving toward each other, eyes blazing with defiance. 

“You are being stupid!” 

“I’m not! If you want to date people then you should. It’s not like this is real or anything.” Richie’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, while Eddie felt his own skin heating up exponentially. 

Eddie took the plates from Richie’s hands, putting them on the counter with a clang. Their faces were nose to nose right before Eddie crashed his lips against Richie’s. He wanted them both to shut up. This kind of fight would’ve gone on for hours. Their teeth knocked together but Eddie ignored the pain as he bit at Richie’s lower lip. Richie fought back by pushing him up against the counter. Both hands gripping his sides harshly. 

Eddie’s fingers dove into Richie’s hair, tugging without hurting, eliciting a moan. So quickly the arguments disappeared and transformed into passion. Richie got tired of leaning down to kiss him because his hands dug deep and he lifted Eddie onto the counter. Eddie let out an unattractive ‘oof’ sound in surprise. 

“Eddie,” Richie said his name like a prayer. These moments were addictive. Every touch, sound, and kiss drove him insane with yearning.

He opened his legs wider so Richie could properly step in closer. Richie sucked on Eddie’s tongue as his hands rubbed the tops of his thighs methodically. He arched into him. They were so close he could practically hear their hearts beating in time.

There was a desire to feel those hands on his skin like never before. Richie’s rough hands tracing over his soft flesh was near, yet out of reach. 

His mouth was wild, he kissed down to Richie’s neck biting at one spot. Tongue swirling as teeth pulled at the skin. Richie brushed his hand accidentally over Eddie’s lap forcing out a moan and thrust of his waist. The kissing stopped. Their eyes were locked as Richie put his hand back and palmed slowly over the erection. 

Eddie moaned again, not believing this was happening. Another two people were doing this, not them. It was impossible. Except that was Richie’s hand over Eddie’s dick, so the possibilities were endless.

Eddie hid his increasingly flaming face in Richie’s neck, placing gentle kisses while pleasure flowed through his body. Richie quickened his pace, blood rushed downward and he began panting. Stars were appearing in his vision, blindingly white. 

Richie unzipped Eddie’s pants and his hand dipped into his boxers. Before he was being drowned in lighter fluid, now the match had been thrown. The rough hand knew exactly what it was doing. Torturously slow then a couple of fast strokes. He twisted and turned in just the right way. It drove Eddie insane. 

A few more strokes had Eddie exploding hard. The yell bubbling to the surface was swallowed by Richie bringing their faces together for a searing kiss. 

A few seconds passed as they caught their breath. Richie grabbed a kitchen towel and started to clean, “I can do it.” whispered Eddie. He caught a glimpse of Richie smirking. Mortification set in as Eddie cleaned himself off. Richie washed his hands and they were completely silent. He tucked himself and zipped up, uncomfortable levels skyrocketing. 

Finally, Eddie said, “We shouldn’t have done that.” 

Richie’s voice was serious. “We are adults. We can do whatever we want.” 

“You just said this wasn’t real and then...then…”

“Then what?” He coaxed. 

“You’re so confusing!” Eddie hopped off the counter and stormed into the living room. 

“Where are you going?” Richie said dumbfounded. “That’s it? All that happens and you leave?” 

He gathered his things, needing to get away. Hysterics were threatening to take over. “What do you want from me? To return the favor?” 

Richie’s eyes flashed with hurt. “No, I don’t expect anything.” 

Eddie could feel his eyes prickling with unshed tears. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to doing stuff like this and it being meaningless.” 

“Eds, I wanted it and you wanted it. That makes it meaningful.” 

He sighed looking anywhere but at Richie. “I should get going anyway. I’ll text you.” 

They walked to the door together. Richie reached for Eddie’s hand and slid something into his palm. He opened it quizzically. 

“Message the random guy.” 

“Why?”

“Go on a date for once. If it goes terrible, we continue the arrangement. If it goes well, we go from there.” 

Eddie nodded lightly, smiling at his friend. Richie leaned forward planting a soft kiss on his lips. 


End file.
